The Psychobombs (UFO: The Series episode)
'' |image= |caption=Clem, Daniel and Linda |production= |producer(s)= |story= |script=Tony Barwick |director=Jeremy Summers |imdbref=tt0735638 |previous_production=The Man Who Came Back |next_production=Reflections in the Water |episode=S01E12 |airdate=30 December 1970 |previous_release=Close Up |next_release=Survival |previous= |next= }} Plot A trio of innocent civilians, Linda Simmonds, Clem Mason and Daniel Clark are captured by aliens using a hypnotic signal and imbued with superhuman powers. Straker encounters Mason, who overpowers him and leaves him unconscious. When he comes round, Straker is given an ultimatum by the aliens - Unless SHADO ceases its operations, the trio will be sent in as suicide bombers to destroy it.IMDB entry tt0735638 Episode Cast * Cmdr. Straker - Edward Bishop * SHADO Operative - Ayshea Brough (as Ayshea) * Col. Virginia Lake - Wanda Ventham * Linda Simmonds - Deborah Grant * Daniel Clark - David Collings * Clem Mason - Mike Pratt * Police Motorcyclist - Gavin Campbell * Col. Paul Foster - Michael Billington * Dr. Doug Jackson - Vladek Sheybal * Lt. Blythe - Peter Blythe * Fairfield Tracker Station Guard #1 - Peter Davies * Fairfield Tracker Station Guard #2 - Derek Steen * Captain Lauritzen - Tom Adams * The Executive - Alexander Davion (as Alex Davion) * Skydiver 3 Navigator - Christopher Timothy * Skydiver 3 Captain - Robin Hawdon * Security Man #1 - Nigel Gregory * Security Man #2 - Hans De Vries * Skydiver 3 Engineer #1 - Peter Dolphin * Skydiver 3 Engineer #2 - Mark York * Plain Clothes Officer - Oscar James * Room 22 Guard - Aiden Murphy * Space Intruder Detector a.k.a (SID) - Mel Oxley (voice) (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed By Jeremy Summers *Writing Credits **Tony Barwick - Teleplay **Gerry Anderson, Sylvia Anderson and Reg Hill - Format *Produced By Gerry Anderson and Reg Hill *Original Music By Barry Gray *Cinematography By Brendan J. Stafford (Director of Photography) (as Brendan J. Stafford) *Art Direction By Bob Bell *Makeup Department **Alex Garfath - Chief Make-Up Artist **Alice Holmes - Chief Hairdresser *Production Management **Norman Foster - Production Supervisor *Second Unit Director Or Assistant Director **Frank Hollands - Assistant Director *Art Department **Don Fagan - Instrumentation **Fred Gunning - Construction Manager **Bill Macilwraith - Production Buyer **Keith Wilson - Assistant Art Director *Sound Department **Ted Karnon - Sound Recordist **Peter Pennell - Sound Editor **John Peverill - Sound Editor **J.B. Smith - Sound Recordist *Special Effects By **Ken Holt - Special Effects Production Manager **Derek Meddings - Special Effects Director **Harry Oakes - Special Effects Lighting Cameraman **Alan Perry - Special Effects Camera Operator **Mike Trim - Special Effects Designer (as Michael Trim) *Stunts **Jack Silk - Stunt Arranger **Roy Vincente - Fight Arranger *Camera And Electrical Department **Jack Lowin - Camera Operator **John May - Gaffer *Costume And Wardrobe Department **Sylvia Anderson - Fashions **Jean Fairlie - Wardrobe Supervisor *Editorial Department **Lee Doig - Supervising Editor **Desmond Saunders - Post-Production Executive (as Des Saunders) *Music Department **Barry Gray - Conductor **George Randall - Music Editor *Other Crew **Tony Barwick - Script Editor **Ray Frift - Location Manager **Doreen Soan - Continuity Trivia *Mike Pratt (Clem Mason) is better known for playing Jeff Randall in Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased). =References= Category:List of UFO: The Series episodes